


Sand and Silence

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Army, Blood, Character Death, Desert, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Memories, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Okay. So this one was born last night, while I was browsing on Pinterest. I stumbled upon this fanart of Capt. John Watson bleeding while on the sand— by archiaart on Tumblr. And the words just wouldn't stop from flowing—so here they are.





	Sand and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this poetry to the owner of this amazing [fanart](https://i.imgur.com/TfOfjLz.jpg). For archiaart on Tumblr.

_The scorching heat burn on his face_  
_Sweat trickling on his spine_  
_Humidity felt like a lullaby_

_Alone in the sand_  
_His shirt blood red_  
_Wounded and couldn't stand_

_Here lies a soldier_  
_Tears falling, conscious drifting_  
_Shaking, squirming_

_Thoughts of his beloved_  
_Swarming his mind_  
_Summer and winter in his arms_

_Lingering kisses shared_  
_Longing embraces as they held_  
_Laughter and sorrow, unseen tomorrow_

_Here lies a soldier, in ragged breaths,_  
_In blood soaked sand, he deeply wept_  
_His dying lamentation, his broken vow_

_Unbeknownst to his loved one_  
_In their home sleeping sound_

_And so in his mind, he thought of him_  
_His eyes of ocean blue, his glorious dark curls_  
_His pale cheekbones, and luscious lips_  
_Calmness, peace—and sadness, overwhelming him in madness_

_"Farewell, beloved, I'll be going—_  
_But know that it pains me to leave you in this world, grieving,"_  
_"O! How I despair that you're not here,_  
_I loved you, I want you, I need you still,"_

_"Farewell, my beloved, until we meet again,"_  
_"Farewell, my beloved, I love you even when I can't."_

_And the day turned into night_  
_Moonlight caressing the sand_  
_Coyotes howl in the distance_

_And with his last breath, a whisper was heard_  
_As the soldier's eyes focused on the grains of sand while his breathing stilled_

 


End file.
